yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Familiar of Red Nova
| appears anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's | japanese voice = }} The Familiar of Scar-Red Nova is a fire demon whose role is to be the servant of the Crimson Devil. This demon plans to revive the Crimson Devil from his 10,000 year slumber, after its defeat at the hands of the Crimson Dragon, by offering Jack Atlas as a sacrifice to become the new avatar of the Crimson Devil. Biography The Familiar and the Crimson Devil implanted a dream in Greiger, where he saw Jack Atlas die, by relying on power. As a result, Greiger invited Jack Atlas to the Nazca region in the hope of overcoming this. He got Jack to Turbo Duel against Max. However, the Familiar possessed Max and changed his Deck. The Duel was halted when it became clear the Crimson Devil was at work. Angry over the result of the Duel, Jack went to a village. Here, a villager informed him that the village had been abandoned due to the works of the Crimson Devil. The Familiar then appeared in its demon form, taunting Jack into chasing it. After running around the village, Jack was brought back to the villager, who was now possessed by the Familiar and accompanied by the Crimson Devil in the form of a flame. The Familiar identified itself as the faithful servant of Crimson Devil and asked Jack what he desired. Jack replied that it was power and the Familiar offered Jack to join the Devil's side, saying that they would be waiting at the shrine. It left the villager's body, causing him to pass out. When Jack arrived at the top of the Shrine, he was brought a hidden chamber. He tells Jack that his master is locked away and as been waiting for Jack. Jack demanded the power and the Familiar offered it, under the condition that he and Jack perform the contracted ritual; if Jack defeats the Familiar in a Duel, the Devil will grant him overwhelming power. Jack agrees under influence. Yusei, Greiger and Max follow Jack with Greiger informing Jack how they (sans Yusei) had all been used. However the ritual Duel had already begun as planned and the Familiar reveals that if Jack loses, his body would become host to the Crimson Devil and his friends would be fed to his master in the sacrifice. The Familiar used a "Yomi" Lock strategy, which countered Jack's power strategy. Jack developed new tactics to fight back. When both players Life Points were low, the chamber began to fall apart and Crimson Devil started to appear. However Jack used the "Burning Soul" ability to absorb Scar-Red Nova's power and create the card, "Scar-Red Nova Dragon", which he used to defeat the Familiar. The statue of Scar-Red Nova then fell over crushing the Familiar. Powers The Familiar's most used power is the ability to possess people. It has been used on Greiger, Max, Jack, and a villager in the series. Another ability is to fire energy blasts from his hand, which he used to destroy the stairs and the exit to the Earthbound Immortal Shrine and to knock Yusei off his feet. He was also able to destroy the floor surrounding Jack, trapping him in the center of the room, unable to reach anyone outside of the duel. Deck The Familiar of the Crimson Devil uses a Yomi-themed Burn Deck. It uses cards that quickly inflict effect damage (albeit only using battle-triggers) while protecting himself with various stall effects. It consists of low Level Fiend-Type monsters that can be quickly destroyed to inflict damage. Instead of cards, the Familiar uses tablets, similar to the tablets used in Ancient Egypt, which had monster Ka sealed inside them. The Familiar took control of Max and Grieger to lure Jack Atlas into a Duel, where he used this Deck. It was given to Max by the Familiar whilst under its control. The Deck is centered around putting multiple monsters in the Graveyard to benefit cards such as "Smoke Mirror" and "Ancestor Bird". References Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's characters